


it's the most wonderful time

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	it's the most wonderful time

Nino is whistling an upbeat Christmas tune as he's getting his things from his locker.

"Good morning, Nino!" He turns and sees Adrien with a bright grin on his face.

"Hey, mec." He grins back and they do their usual morning greeting, their 'dorky' (Alya's words, not his) secret handshake. "You're in a good mood today."

"Yeah!" Adrien's grin somehow brightens even more. "I have two weeks off, Nino! Two weeks!!" Adrien looks like a kid that was just given a Christmas gift early. (Which really sucks because wow. He's so happy about having a two week break during their three week Christmas break. Gabriel Agreste is an asshole first and a terrible father second.)

"Mec, that's awesome!! We gotta meet up some time and do some serious guy shit. Just the two of us!"

Adrien is so easy to please, he looks so happy about the concept of hanging out with friends. He's just such an affection-starved individual. (Gabriel Agreste is a Fucking Bastard.) "I'd love that!"

"But," Nino smirks, "are you really gonna be free these two weeks, mec? Don't you wanna spend it all with your lady love?" He winks, teasing.

Adrien is so easy to tease, he flushes so red at the concept of spending even more time with Marinette now that he's free for two weeks. (His boy is such a goner. He's the most lovesick fool to ever grace the Earth.) "I mean, yeah... I'd love to spend every waking moment with her," Nino fakes a gag and Adrien snorts, "but you're my friend too, Nino! I don't think it'd be fair to spend it with just Marinette. And, and, we can even go on double dates! Alya's been planning for us to go on one but we never really got to do it!" (No thanks to his busy schedule. Dammit, worst father of the decade.)

"Ah, true. She'd love that a lot."

* * *

"Mari, girl, you gotta open your eyes soon, y'know."

"Hnnrmm... five more minutes."

"Nope, we're getting up now." Alya says, forcibly wrenching Marinette's blanket from her iron grip.

Marinette whines high and loud. "Alyaaaaaa!"

Alya has her hands covering her ears. "Nope! Up. We're gonna be late. Plus you wanna see Adrien before classes start, don't you? I bet he'd be really thrilled to see you early." 

That gets Marinette shooting up from her bed like a bullet. She's off her loft bed one moment and rummaging through her closet the next.

Alya smirks, "Works every time." She whispers to herself. 

Two minutes later, they're walking on their way to François Dupont. Alya's regaling Marinette with tales of last week's Akuma battle, Marinette listening with rapt attention and nodding along.

A shrill ringing from their phones stops them both on their tracks.

Marinette groans.

Alya grins.

Akuma alert.

* * *

Nino sighs as evac process happens before classes even have a chance to start.

Adrien's looking worried, eyes wandering around campus.

"Hey, mec, I'm sure Mari's gonna be alright. Knowing her, she's probably still asleep." He reassures Adrien, assuming that he's worried about Marinette.

"Y-you're right." Adrien tries for a smile, but it looks like a grimace.

"Why don't we stop by Tom & Sabine's? That way, you can see her. I got a hunch Alya's over there too."

Adrien's eyes flash with something Nino doesn't know, but it's gone before he can prove it's there.

"That's a great idea, Nino. Let's go to Mari's."

They easily slip away from Mme. Bustier's class and soon, they've made their way to the boulangerie across.

"But, Marinette! I promise we're not gonna be near the Akuma!"

"I know what your 'not gonna be near' means, Alya! And it's still far too near for my tastes!"

The boys share a look as they hear the girls' argument from upstairs. 

Tom smiles exasperatedly at Adrien and Nino, and hands them a tray full of croissants. "Marinette hasn't had breakfast yet and you kids are all still growing." He explains.

Adrien excitedly but gently takes the tray from Tom, "Thank you, M. Dupain!"

Tom laughs, "And I told you you can just call me Tom, son. After all, you're going to be family, right?" He winks at Adrien.

Which gets the desired response. Flushed cheeks and embarrassed grin. Nino laughs.

* * *

Marinette needs to get away from Alya to transform.

But also, Marinette needs to get Alya away from the Akuma.

Why was her best friend like this.

Why was Papillon like this. It is almost Christmas break! Can't he give it a rest?!

They're both arguing over the merits of staying over here ("Where it's safe, Alya!") and chasing the Akuma for footage for the Ladyblog ("I swear on my honor as the one and only Ladyblogger that we will not be near enough for the Akuma to get to us.") and honestly this is just Marinette's life now.

And she really, really needs to transform now. Tikki's been poking at her for five minutes now.

Her rescue comes with the arrival of her boyfriend and partner-in-crime-fighting along with her best friend's (very sensible, very sane, but also very much a pushover) boyfriend.

"Babe!" Alya stands up from her seat on the dining table and greets Nino with a kiss. "Wasn't expecting you."

"And I totally did, babe," Nino sighs. "Lemme guess. You wanna go chasing the Akuma, huh."

Alya nods, grinning like a shark. "Yeah." She's got her other phone out, the one she uses to record Akuma battles, "This one's over by the Seine." She looks at Marinette apologetically and then back at Nino, "Please?"

Nino sighs.

Alya whoops.

Marinette groans. 

Adrien's placed the tray down on the table and is inhaling a croissant. 

* * *

"Do you mind if Mari and I stay here? I don't want her out where the Akuma might hurt her." Adrien says, wrapping an arm protectively around Marinette's waist.

Marinette plays along with him and gives him the most besotted smile. He blushes anyway, she's just too damn cute. 

Alya falls for it hook, line, and sinker. She coos at them. "Y'all so cute," She says. Then she grabs for Nino's hand, "C'mon, babe!"

Nino is resigned as he lets Alya pull him along with her on the way out. Poor guy.

Marinette sighs. "Do you need to snack on anything, Tikki?"

"Nope," Tikki says, coming out of Marinette's purse.

"Plagg?" Marinette asks.

"Yes, please!" Plagg comes out from his pocket, rubbing his paws greedily together.

Mari grabs a cheese danish wrapped in plastic from her purse and hands it to him. He gobbles it up in two bites.

"Ready, Buginette?" Adrien asks as Plagg burps in satisfaction.

"When we get Papillon I am going to shove pinecones up his ass."

"Plagg, transforme moi!"

"Tikki, transforme moi!"

* * *

Alya was thrilled to have caught some new footage. Ladybug and Chat Noir were even more in sync with each other during this battle. It was probably the fastest record they've had yet when it came to defeating the Akuma.

Chat Noir even had time to crack a pun or two so bad that Ladybug actually laughed at the second one as she dodged the Akuma's attacks.

She did that a lot more, too. She laughed a lot more. Sure, she still took battles seriously, but she looked to be almost enjoying herself too. Maybe she was finally confident in her abilities... or maybe Chat Noir finally wormed his way into her heart that every joke he said was funny no matter how lame it really was.

Alya liked this Ladybug even more than she already did.

Nino breathed a sigh of relief beside her as they both watched the magic ladybugs flying around Paris, fixing everything that may have been destroyed during the Akuma's short reign of terror.

She still had her camera trained on the heroes, waiting for them to finish off with their usual fistbump.

* * *

Ladybug looked at the general area where she knew Alya was watching, probably filming.

"Bien joue, Milady!" Chat Noir said, offering his fist to her.

"Bien joue, Chaton." She replied, but instead of bumping her fist with his, she wrapped a hand around it, coaxing his fingers to uncurl and then lacing their fingers together.

"M-Mari?"

She winked at Chat Noir as she used their joined hand to drag him down to her height, standing on her tiptoes.

Chat Noir understands what she wants to do (he always does) and meets her halfway.

* * *

Chat Noir's leather ears twitch at the sound of a high pitched shriek coming from a block or so away.

His Lady was so mischievous sometimes, but he honestly really loves it. He feels her smiling against his lips, and he can't help the grin on his either. 


End file.
